The present invention relates particularly to a yarn singeing burner which are in themselves well-known. The known burners include a gas distributing channel adjacent the outside of the housing wall and the flames of a burning air and gas mixture pass into the gas distributing chamber and act on the yarn to be singed. A disadvantage in the known devices is that they are constructed so that there is a possibility that the yarn may be unevenly exposed to the heating gas action and the singeing may also be uneven.